Fanon Trapped
Set 1 month after The Untitled Fantendo Story, a whole bunch of (mostly) secondary and non-famous Fantendo Characters have no idea they are about to be...... TRAPPED. Luckily for them, we have attempted to calm them down by pretending we're hosting a Fandemonium Spin-off, and we must keep them from learning the truth by dismissing evil happenings as "simulations" for the contest. Let's watch the chaos reign, but let's be cautious. =Characters= "Contestants" * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Karma It should be noted that Karma did not actually escape. Instead, she was automatically zapped out of existence in Episode 5. *The Man In The Black Cloak *The Red Man *Happy Face *The Three Dark Ones Hosts * * * * =Episodes= Episodes List *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 1 *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 2 *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 3 *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 4 *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 5 *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 6 *Fanon Trapped/Eps. 7 Plot Synopsis All is supposedly well in the Fantendoverse, but on a hidden cruise ship, The Man In The Black Cloak, The Red Man and Happy Face are talking about a mysterious plot, but not much is revealed. On a raft not too far away, Nightwolf, Player, Rhode and Micool Koopa have gotten stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean. Pretty soon they spot a village on land and dock. They immediately run into Rich, who is too busy to talk to them and runs away. (Episode 1) After a while, the four start to get bored on the island and run into Rich again, who suggests they build a raft to get off the island. After the four leave to start building, Rich reports to his boss, a mysterious figure who is unknown at that time. After the four build the raft, The Man In The Black Cloak and his gang show up again and blow up the raft. (Episode 2) A voice in Rich's mind tells him to pretend it's a Fandemonium spin-off, so he tells them. Rich's boss then shows up and introduces himself as Shy Bandit, and that they will be hosting the show along with Nicky and Paul. As they are about to explain the rules, the fan characters run off so Shy Bandit sends Nicky and Paul to go tell them. When Shy Bandit and Rich are alone, Shy Bandit talks about how they have to destroy Happy Face and his friends. Later, a whole bunch of more fan characters wake up in the middle of the town. Shy Bandit and Rich explain about the Fandemonium spin-off, which the characters are angry about. (Episode 3) That night, The Three Dark Ones show up in Shy Bandit's bedroom and presumably kill Shy Bandit, but at the time it is unknown. Back in town, Nicky and Paul are struggling to host the false show by themselves, as Rich has run off to take care of something and Shy Bandit is missing. Paul and Nicky disobey their orders and instead of hosting a challenge, they decide to have some fun and get everybody to play in a haunted mansion. When they leave, Paul and Nicky go to find Rich and Shy Bandit to see what's going on. At the mansion, Toadtool claims he wants to compete in a challenge so he goes to make up his own, but he finds a box that says "Happy Face Version 2", and compensates about opening it. (Episode 4). Then Karma is destroyed by The Fan and The Enemy for being a stolen character. (Episode 5) Karma's mind takes on it's own form and goes up to the users, demanding knowledge of why she was destroyed. The users tell her what happened and show her a message from PeanutJon, her creator. After this she is harmlessly destroyed by the users, since her mind is immortal and that would inbalance the system. (Episode 6) Given as this is the most recent episode to date, nobody knows the rest of the plot. Timeline 1 Month Between TUFS and FT-Month Includes Fandemonium The Untitled Fantendo Story---------------------Fandemonium----------------Fanon Trapped / | Nightwolf series----------------------------------------------------------------------| (right after Purple Platinum) Reserves NOTICE: 1337doom, being the creator of Fanon Trapped, has the right change this whenever he wants *Episode 8-Open *Episode 9-Open *Episode 10-Open *Episode 11-Open *Episode 12-Open *Episode 13-Open *Episode 14-Open *Episode 15-Open *Episode 16-Open *Episode 17-Open *Episode 18-Open *Episode 19-Open *Episode 20-Open *Episode 21-Open *Episode 22-Open *Episode 23-Open *Episode 24-Open *Episode 25-Open Writers * - 1337doom wrote the majority of the episodes and is the creator of Fanon Trapped. * - Stelios7 is known to write one episode, but it is unknown if he will write anymore yet! Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Outskirts Saga Category:Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Fandemonium-Spin Offs Category:Fan Fiction